


Fate Is Cruel

by Almond22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, F/F, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Homophobia, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond22/pseuds/Almond22
Summary: She moves her hand through the water and smiles at the ripples the action creates, I admire her bliss for a moment before I ask her, as I have wondered over and over again, “Why did you choose me to spend your life with”.She laughs bringing everything into high focus, “because” she replied,“It felt like fate.”





	Fate Is Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my creative folio piece for English hope you like just decided to post just cause.

I have many names and lives throughout the universes, yet she never changes. No matter which universe, galaxy or planet I reside on she is always there. Whether I am tall, short, black, white, from the east or from the west she still loves me.  
  
  
Her name was Anthea and her eyes fazed through the colours of the rainbow, they were bright and full of hope like the birth of a star. And her laugh, her laugh could light up the world during a solar eclipse, I haven't felt any joy greater than hearing her laugh. Light has no meaning when I am away from her because she is my light, my guide into the unknown.  
  
Anthea sits on the side of the marble fountain in the middle of the park. The sun finally makes its way out from behind the clouds, it shines down on the water reflecting off of the sparkling water and bathing Anthea's face in twinkling light. The park is devoid of life except for us and the occasional birds' song providing blissful quiet.  
  
  
She moves her hand through the water and smiles at the ripples the action creates, I admire her bliss for a moment before I ask her, as I have wondered over and over again “Why did you choose me to spend your life with”.  
  
  
She laughs bringing everything into high focus, “because” she replied,  
“It felt like fate.”  
  
  
She tells me this every time that I ask, She is not wrong. We are destined to be together but not in the fairytale way she is implying, we will not get the happily ever after she imagines. Because just as everything wonderful must end, in every lifetime I must watch her eyes lose their light, her laugh lose its joy and I must watch her die.  
  
  
Now, most would be in despair because of this terrifying knowledge of the pain that will bestow them in the future, most would hide Anthea away in fear of the future. I do not I have given into the fact that I am helpless to stop it and instead spend my time with her as fulfilling as possible. I do this because a wise man once told me,  
  
  
“Why be happy when you know you’re going to be sad later? The answer is simple, it's because you’re going to be sad later.”  
  
  
when you are in despair you look to your happier memories to pull you up from the darkness. But, if there are no happy memories to look to then you will never reach the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
No matter what circumstances I find myself in, what leads me to Anthea and how we meet, Anthea will never hate me. Oh, how I want her to hate me, to push me so far away that I could reach her even if I wanted to, just so she won't join me on this horrible destiny that I am falling down. Me helplessly trying to reach a handhold to stop it repeating while she, in blissful ignorance frolicks while life rushes past at 100 miles an hour.  
  
  
I remember the first life, she died young in that life, taken, unfairly, from her friends, from her family, from me. It started in Greece, the fall of Greece, the birthplace of society, democracy and education doomed to fall to the forthcoming Roman invasion.  
  
  
The Romans were attacking, our friends and family scattered and nowhere to be seen, our houses were burning, memories and lives destroyed in the onslaught of flames and Romans. All we had, Anthea and I, was each other, I saw specks of black and brown in the sky and it wasn't until Anthea dragged me behind a broken chariot, I realized the specks were arrows. They rained down like God's wrath upon sinners, except, we weren't sinners.  
  
  
I reached for Anthea behind me but all I felt was burning air, I turned, expecting her to assure me that it was going to be ok that ‘fate’ had something in store for us. I wasn't expecting this, blood, crimson blood staining white clothes Anthea lying there with an arrow in her, she reached out for me, she whispered words that are now carved into my brain and will never leave me no matter how hard I try to forget “I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you.”  
  
  
I held her as the world fell and flames licked the sky. None of that mattered, my light, my shining star was consumed by the darkness of death. I sobbed as the world lay burning, broken and barren as I was alone with blood staining my hands.  
  
  
I have to relive that pain every time that I close my eyes, every life she dies and I am alone again, over and over for eternity and. It. won't. Stop.  
  
  
Now Anthea takes my hand and pulled me out of the darkest of my memories. She gently tugs me off of the paint starved bench that I was sitting on. She led me across the fine tread on gravel to the glistening fountain the sun broke through the trees illuminating the pool surface. The light reflected off of the surface into Anthea's eyes which danced around like fireflies on a summer night rushing back and forth in waves.  
  
  
I heard shouting from the other side of the park, a man whom I recognized as the man who lives beside us and keeps trying to get us evicted because he cannot tolerate ‘servants of the devil’. He would probably like us better if we were actual Satanists, he came closer shouting that we were going to burn in hell and that God doesn't love us. I replied in what was the first time I had ever spoken back to him, “so what, you can't stop us from living our lives”.  
  
  
'Yes, I can' were the words he threw back.  
  
  
‘Yes I can,’ those words latched themselves to my brain.  
  
  
‘Yes I can,’ were the last words I heard before I saw the gun.  
  
  
‘Yes I can,’ were the last words that I heard before I heard the shot.  
  
  
‘Yes I can’ were the last words I heard before Anthea fell.  
  
  
Time stood still, her eyes were still on me. The fireflies still danced in her eyes for a split second. I caught her as she fell forward onto me as we sank to the ground. She grabbed my arm in an attempt to table herself, but her grip was weakening.  
  
  
I held her as she died in my arms, she whispered “ I don't want to go” my heart shatters at the words every lifetime.  
  
  
Just as she is falling apart she tells me “ I don't want to leave you again”  
Now I understand. I wasn't doomed to watch her die. She was doomed to save me.


End file.
